Poko Moko Bling Bling Yoko
Poko Moko Bling Bling Yoko was a crazy monkey who wanted to be a fairy. He got involved in a crazy coup against the Monkey King Mungo XXXIII and ended up helping various Aisonian heroes such as Kline Omar only to end up mistakenly antagonizing other heroes such as Sonny del Mudero whom he thought were villains. Poko disappeared during the Yamatian Invasion of Aison, and his fate remains unknown. Biography Early Years One night well on several nights but one particular night King Mungo XXXIII of Monkey Land had sex with a monkey hooker and she fell pregnant with Poko but the king didn't want this to get out so he banished her and then the hooker read in a magazine how much it costs to raise a child in today's world and she could easily afford it with her hot arse but she threw her baby in the river anyway as was custom at the time but she overshot it a bit and the baby landed in the same river because it was the biggest river in Aison after all. Anyway then Poko was raised by the fairies who gave him a queer eye makeover, and he began wearing a dress. He also did what fairies do best apart from the actual being a fairy bit–helping heroes on their quests. Poko tried to hit on monkey ladies over the years after leaving his pixie home, only to accidentally rebuke the ladies when they realized his dress wasn't just a party costume but an actual garment he wore every day. He yearned to go and find his real parents but was worried if they reacted in the same way the monkey ladies had, so he put off meeting his parents until a later date when he would be more confident to do so. Distreyd Era After turning 25 (in human years), Poko headed off to Dolmo in order to find a hero who was on a quest...any hero would do. He had gotten bored of doing nothing lately; he hadn't fulfilled his fairy duties for a while as the last person he helped out on a quest had been a drunken hobo and the hobo's quest had been to vomit in a gutter. Poko wanted to do something exciting like going into dungeons or finding magic crystals and shit. While in Dolmo, Poko met with several would-be heroes, including Aeris Borowski and Kline Omar, the latter of whom he ended up travelling with for an extended period of time in order to "help" Kline in his quest. The pair got into silly and downright bizarre adventures during which Poko came to view the famous Aisonian painter Sonny del Mudero as a villain among other things all the while there was an actual threat going on with the Yamato Empire having begun the invasion of Aison. Poko disappeared during the Yamatian invasion, and didn't show up during the Great War when the Grand Alliance liberated Aison from the Yamato Empire. His ultimate fate remains unknown to this day although there are rumours of talking monkeys appearing in Yamato since the Cataclysm. Aliases and Nicknames ; Tooth Fairy : A nickname given to Poko by other monkeys. Appearance Monkey. Wore a purple fairy dress with wings. Personality and Traits Generally well tempered, didn't like it when people cast assumptions as to his sexuality. He reminded people ever so often that he was definitely not gay. Powers and Abilities Poko was intelligent...for a monkey. He used his fairy wand in battle, often thwacking his opponents with it. He knew a few basic white magic spells. Relationships Kline Omar Kline and Poko befriended each other. Poko immediately began ordering Kline around in a misguided attempt to "help" him on his hero's quest, and Kline put up with it for reasons unknown even though he lamented ever meeting the monkey. See also *Aeris Borowski *Kline Omar *Monkey Land *Mungo XXXIII *Pixie Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Monkeys Category:Third Age